


L

by VAssake



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VAssake/pseuds/VAssake
Summary: 十岁的奀仔被集团带回了集中营训练……结果被那里的雇佣兵强奸的故事。预警：猎奇/未成年/强奸/可能会引起一定程度的生理和心理不适





	L

那几个雇佣兵实在是忍不住，不知道是哪个醉鬼先站了起来骂了一句“操”，丢了手里的空酒瓶摇摇晃晃要往集中营走，剩下两个雇佣兵见状，也壮着胆子跟着一起起来。

三个人摸黑随便进了一间集中营。那时候是大半夜，孩子们都睡了，没睡的也不敢出声。雇佣兵喝大了但也还算有点理智，知道不能搞小女孩，所以是奔着间“男童”营去的。两个人望风一个人掏钥匙，门一开就近抓了个靠门睡的小豆芽，捂着嘴把他带了出去。

彭！

集中营的门被重新锁上。一切又归于平静。

但离集中营几里外的田野里却不平静。

奀仔本在梦中睡着，突然感觉有人把他扯下了床。他还惊魂未定，又被人捂着嘴抱着跑了几分钟，然后被推倒在一片草地上。倒下的时候奀仔的头撞到地上的小石头，惹来一阵眩晕，他还正发着懵时，一双粗糙又满是茧的手粗暴地按住他的胳膊，紧接着另一个雇佣兵喘着粗气扯掉了他的短裤，还不忘在他屁股上狠狠捏上一把。

几个雇佣兵吹着下流的口哨声把他的短裤丢到了一边。奀仔借着月光和远处的篝火光看清“绑架”他的是组织里的三个鬼佬，一个个神智不清，粗言鄙语。奀仔被他们的举动吓得恐惧地大喊大叫并剧烈地挣扎起来，可一个十岁小孩的力气根本不能跟三个成年雇佣兵相比。一个雇佣兵被奀仔挠伤了胳膊，气得往他脸上吐口水又狠扇他耳光，直到奀仔再也叫不出声也不再动弹为止。

“妈的杂种，别出声，懂吗？如果你再敢他妈大喊大叫或者试图反抗，我就用刀把你舌头割下来喂狗，你听明白了吗，杂种？”

雇佣兵揪起奀仔的头发，举着锋利的刀威胁他。实际上奀仔也喊不出来了，他被打得头昏脑胀几乎要吐，耳朵嗡嗡作响，半张脸肿得厉害，嘴角和鼻梁都是血。那些雇佣兵见他不再挣扎，掐着他的脖子继续脱掉他的鞋和内裤，三下两除二把他脱个精光。

赤裸地躺在湿漉漉的草地上非常不好受，奀仔脸上的血和泪混在一起，他不明白为什么这种事会落到自己身上。他本能地想并拢双腿遮羞，却被雇佣兵抢先一步按住，像提着被抓的鸡仔一样一只手握住他的两个脚踝，把他的腿整个压到他的腹部。

这样的姿势让无助的小男孩稚嫩的下体完全暴露在三个醉酒又精虫上脑的雇佣兵眼里，他们各个都感觉裤裆里的玩意硬得不行，撑得帐篷一个比一个大。

一个雇佣兵受不了，脱了裤子就要泻火，被他们为首的那位拦了下来。

为首的说：“先说好顺序，免得吵架。”

他们商量了一下，几个人猜了拳，排好了顺序。有幸享受给小男孩开苞的是高一点的雇佣兵A，他脱了内裤，又黑又粗的肉棒几乎是从内裤里弹出来的。他撸着自己的肉棒，让它在手里变得更加粗大。

本来黑人的尺寸就大，就算是成年女性也有可能受不了，何况奀仔仅有十岁，稚嫩的后穴从未被开苞过，直接操进去可能半条命就没了。可雇佣兵哪会在乎一个童兵的性命，每天死在训练场的小孩子多得是，被新抓进来的也不会少。但考虑到要是玩死了后面的人就没得玩了，那雇佣兵揪着奀仔的头发，要他先给自己口交润滑。

奀仔不知所措地看着脸边那根庞然大物，只能啜泣地哀求道：“求你们别这样，放了我......唔！”

奀仔的左乳被狠狠揪了一把，他吃痛地叫了一声，又被扇了一巴掌。

“再废话我就把你的乳头割下来！张嘴给老子舔，给老子舔满意了，等下我保证把你操得喊爸爸。”

“求求你们，不要伤害我，我舔，我舔......唔......”

冰冷的匕首挑起奀仔的下巴威胁着他，奀仔只好张嘴含住那根跟他小臂差不多粗的肉棒。腥臭和汗味在奀仔鼻尖萦绕，在他口腔被搅动，他强忍着恶心，努力将男人的肉棒含深一点，可最终还剩三分之一无法含进。

已经被完全撑开的口腔描绘出肉棒的形状，下颚发酸发胀，勾起生理泪水夺眶而出。奀仔的舌头笨拙地舔着肉棒，可雇佣兵并不满意，他按着奀仔的头，强行将整根肉棒塞进奀仔的喉咙里，奀仔被他插得翻起白眼，眼泪鼻水流得一塌糊涂，好像嘴里那根东西要插进自己胃里，把自己活活捅死。

雇佣兵按着他，在他嘴里疯狂抽送，爽得几乎升天，恨不得把蛋蛋都塞进去，剩下两个雇佣兵边看边撸着自己的鸡巴，催促他快点拔出来。

“操，你别等会射嘴里了，等你硬起来不知道还等多久。”

“急什么，老子我能操这杂种的嘴操一天。”

他虽然这样说，还是拔了出来，这对奀仔来说简直像是恩赐。男人抽出来那一刻他立马干呕起来，胃一直痉挛，让他难受的直不起腰。

雇佣兵仁慈地让他休息了几分钟，然后把他摆成狗爬地姿势，手挤进男孩的臀缝之间，刺入紧致的后穴里。

“好痛！”

奀仔吃痛惊呼，惹得雇佣兵淫笑。

“开苞哪有不痛的，等下你就爽上天了。”

随意地用手指扩张了几下，人高马大的黑人雇佣兵像骑马一样骑在奀仔身上，扶着自己的肉棒对着穴口捅了进去。奀仔痛得眼泪簌簌掉，强忍着把嘴唇都咬破了。他干瘦的身板和稻草般的孱弱的四肢无力支撑自己和雇佣兵的体重，颤抖地像枯枝上被风玩弄的叶片。

黑紫色的阴茎在男孩娇嫩的臀部和穴口里进进出出，那种柔软温热又狭窄的甬道摩擦快感可不是在被操烂的娼妓身上能享受到的。奀仔起初还能忍，到后面边哭边哽咽，那些雇佣兵边操他边打他的屁股，命令他学娼妓。屁股和小穴都火辣辣地疼，奀仔不敢违抗，只好挺起臀部努力摇动求欢，断断续续地重复雇佣兵逼着自己说的自贱的话：“请...主人....操母狗的烂穴。”

男孩的顺从大大激发了雇佣兵们的施虐欲，他们轮流在奀仔已经被操到合不拢的穴口里射精，然后又玩性大发，在地上捡几颗石头要塞进男孩已满是精液的肠道里。

棱角尖锐的石头约有一个拳头那么大，雇佣兵按住奀仔的手脚，将冰冷的石块从宛如被剥壳后烂摊的蛤蜊肉的穴口一颗颗挤进男孩的体内。奀仔徒劳地摆动腰肢扭动挣扎，脆弱的肠道被很快就被石头的棱角划伤，鲜红的血混着精液泛着血沫又被石头堵住，只能缓缓滴落，像七苦圣母落难的泪水。

“不要......”

男孩的声音虚弱下来，下体宛如凌迟的疼痛令他止不住地颤抖，浑身冷汗，唇色发白。雇佣兵并不理会奀仔的哀求，他们饶有兴趣地继续实验着，想知道那个地方究竟能塞得下多少石头。

“看，腹部都鼓起来了。真厉害。”

雇佣兵抚摸着奀仔微微隆起的腹部惊叹，他们想知道男孩子临盆的时候是怎么样的。有人往奀仔肚子上踹了一脚，叫可怜的男孩张开腿将体内的折磨他的石块排出来。这是不可能的，那些石块已经卡进了奀仔体内的肉里，正在被精液和血浸染。

他们见奀仔做不到，骂骂咧咧又是一顿拳脚打踢，在男孩白纸一般毫无血色又沾满了污泥枯叶的脸上吐口水。要不是一个尚有理智的雇佣兵及时拦住了自己喝嗨的同伴，这片荒郊野岭里就要多一条无名男尸了。

满足完自己性欲的雇佣兵趁着天还没亮迅速离开了这片草地，留下饱受惨无人道的殴打和蹂躏而失去意识奀仔在原地......


End file.
